A Week's Slavery
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Madoka is fed up with the boy's hanging around the B-Pit and their lack of responsibleness. Hope comes up with a plan that they force ten boys to work at Hardware Central for one week. What will happen to these very immature boys when they have to learn a whole bunch about stuff completely unrelated to Beyblade? R
1. Chapter 1

**Song Of Hope: I know, I shouldn't start any more stories, but this is just a funny story. I've had the idea for this for a long time! R&R (the updating of this story literally depends on your reviews, and you'll see why later)**

Madoka was at Hope's store, sitting on the counter, sighing.

"None of them understands the meaning of responsibility, unless it has to do with their Beys!" Hope rolled her eyes.

"They're boys, and boys don't mature-" they both finished off the quote.

"They only get bigger." They both laughed. Then, Madoka stopped.

"But seriously, they don't even begin to understand what it means to be responsible!" Hope shrugged.

"Sometimes, I don't think we would either, but we've both been working in our dad's stores for so long, we have to be responsible." Then, her eyes lit up. It was like a light bulb went off. "Wait, I have an idea! Why don't we do what women do best?" Madoka looked confused.

"Talk circles around guys until they get dizzy from their confusion." Hope laughed.

"No, that's what _we're_ best at, but not the female gender as a whole. What women are best at is making the guys do all the heavy work, while we sit back and do the easy stuff instead. It's the ideal way to teach them responsibility, give us a little break, and let them live in our shoes for a while." Hope leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head, smiling. Madoka smiled.

"That's perfect, only one problem." Hope opened one eye at her.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"There's no way that they'd agree to it. Even if they did, they already know too much about Beys for it to work." Hope smirked.

"Who said it had to be the B-Pit? We can always do it right here at Hardware Central. I'm sure my dad would ecstatic about some more workers, plus, they know nothing about hardware, or any of the other stuff we sell here, like pet stuff, or automotive, and things like that. They'll have to pick it up quickly, and if they don't, then they won't get paid."

"But how will we get them to agree to it?" Hope smirked.

"Easy enough. You say that you won't service their Beys for a whole month unless they agree to it." Madoka was about to protest, but Hope held up her hand. "I know that you hate seeing Beys in terrible condition, but they've gotta learn responsibility. This is the perfect way to do it. They treasure their Beys more than anything, but then, when it comes to anything else, frankly, they don't care, so this is the best way for them to learn responsibility, and learn to appreciate everything we do. This is a really good idea, and not to mention, we'll get to relax."

"How would I get to relax?"

"You won't have one of the boys constantly coming in every other day for Bey repairs. So, for you to relax, we'll definitely have Kyoya, Ginga, and Masamune work here."

"Okay then, but how long for?"

"Hm, I think a week each is a good enough amount of time. We're not open Sundays because of church, so they'll technically only work for 6 days, but that's about a week. A week free from one of the boys, because we're open longer than you, and it is summer vacation right now, will be like heaven for you." Madoka nodded.

"Okay, but who exactly is going to be working?"

"Well, we've already declared Ginga, Kyoya, and Masamune, so that's three, Kenta's a bit young, but he's fairly responsible, so he won't work, Tsubasa has a job, so he doesn't need to learn responsibility," Hope was trying to calculate the responsibility levels, but Madoka stopped her.

"Let's just make a list of all the boy's and cross off names until we have, let's say, ten of the boys, okay?" Hope nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be much easier."

And so they created a list of ten Bladers to work in Hardware Central for one week each.

**Song Of Hope: You people votes in the reviews, and the top seven Bladers will work in the store. Now, I won't take any of the villains as votes, anyone outside of Japan (short of Team Dungeon and the Legendary Bladers), Toby, Tsubasa, Yuki, Hikaru, or Kenta. They're responsible enough as it is. Everyone else is completely open. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song Of Hope: Okay, the results are in! I didn't actually get enough, so, I'm making up some. The people who will work are Kyoya, Ginga, Masamune, Yuu, Dynamis, Aguma, Ryuuga, Tithi, and I know people voted for Teru, but I realized he's a rather responsible person, so no Teru (GOMENASAI GOZAIMASU!), King, and Benkei. Also, if anyone on this site lives in Texas, preferably within the Houston area and that I PM frequently, please PM me. I'm moving all the way out from my quiet Midwest all the way out to there because my state's economy is going down the toilet. I'd like to have at least one friend down there already. R&R**

Ten Bladers all walked up to the B-Pit, only to see a strange sign on the door.

_Attention All Bladers  
__Due to Circumstances, I Will Not be  
__Able to Service Your Beys  
__For One Month  
__Sorry For Any  
__Inconvenience_

Ginga was extremely shocked.

"WHAT?!" Kyoya tore the sign off.

"This can't be happening!"

"BA-BA-BA-BULL! Why would Madoka do this to us?!" Dynamis put his hand on his chin.

"This is strange. Why would Madoka ask us to come over if she's closing the B-Pit?" Yuu and Tithi were whining.

"I don't wanna go without Bey repairs!"

"Me neither! That's no fun, no fun at all!" Aguma rolled his eyes.

"Will you two be quiet?! There's gotta be something else going on here!" Masamune and King nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah! There's no way Madoka would do this!"

"Oh yes I would." They all looked at her, very confused. Ginga walked up to her.

"Madoka, what's the meaning of this?" She glared at them.

"You guys have no sense of responsibility towards anything other than what involves Beyblade! You guys knock stuff off the shelves, get into trouble, and cause huge messes! So, to teach you, you guys are gonna be put to work." Kyoya shook his head.

"No way! I'm not doing it." Everybody else nodded.

"Yeah!" Madoka smirked.

"Then no Bey repairs for any of you." They all looked horrified. Ryuuga rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. You wouldn't do that. You're one of those people who has to fix a broken Bey! You can't stand seeing a Bey in bad condition." They all gave Ryuuga weird looks. Ginga looked like he was going to burst into laughter.

"Wait, you actually come here to get your Bey fixed?"

"The mighty Dragon Emperor shouldn't have to do these things himself! Anyways, there's no way you'll enforce this."

"Oh yes she will." They all turned behind themselves and towards Hope. "We've both agreed that you guys will be put to work. One week each, except for Sundays. You'll be working at Hardware Central. My dad's already agreed to it, and you guys will too, or else no repairs." Yuu whined.

"But that's no fair Squeaky! We don't know anything about hardware!" Tithi nodded.

"Yeah, no fair! It's not fun either!" She smiled at them.

"Don't worry. If you guys get flustered, I'll be right there to help you guys, and get it all sorted out. I know just as much as my dad about everything we have. Don't worry, it's easy to learn. And besides, you really don't have much of a choice. You guys will work in there, or else no repairs." Masamune smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just ask Coach Steel to do it! He's here with us you know!" King nodded.

"Yeah, Coach will help us out for sure." Madoka smiled.

"No, he's already agreed not to give any repairs either." They both looked horrified. "Just agree. You guys don't even have to work very long! You'll only work about a week each, understand?" The two sighed.

"Okay, I guess we'll do it." Ginga nodded.

"I'm in too. I don't wanna go without repairs to Pegasis for a whole month!" Dynamis nodded.

"It seems that there is no way around this. I shall do it as well." Benkei nodded.

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! I'll do it too!" Yuu and Tithi smiled.

"Well, I guess there's no harm-"

"If Squeaky is willing to help us!" Hope rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that! My voice is not _that_ high pitched, plus I really hate nicknames." Kyoya smirked.

"Squeaky, huh?"

"Shut it Kyoya, or I'll hit you in the you-know-where that you'll become a you-know-what head! It's something my dad made up, and the only reason I let Yuu and Tithi call me that without consequences is because I actually like them, Kyo-yo." Aguma took out his Scythe Kronos.

"If I can't get repairs for Scythe Kronos until I do this, then I'll do it. I'm not going to put my Bey at risk. It'll only show that I don't have this responsibility that you say I lack." Kyoya nodded.

"I'm only going to do this to prove you wrong Hope." She smirked.

"That's perfectly fine." They all looked at Ryuuga.

"I'm not doing it." Hope shrugged.

"Fine, then let your Bey fall into disrepair after not having repairs done for a whole month. Eventually, it'll be past the point of no repairs, and there are no parts in the entire world that can replace L-Drago's parts." She leaned forward with her hands on her hips, smirking. "I heard you went through some pretty hard stuff to get L-Drago back. What did you have to do again, recreate L-Drago's Face Bolt and then drop it into the lava of Mount Hagane?" Ryuuga was in total shock.

"H-how did you know about that?" She smirked.

"I have my ways, and I'm not telling you." He glared at her.

"You're friends with the Chinese, aren't you?"

"No, but I'm still not telling you how. But, I do know that that little trick won't work twice. So, what's your answer now?" He growled in frustration.

"Fine, you rotten little bi-" She slapped duct tap onto his mouth.

"If I hear any of that mouth while you're working, then since I can't fire you, you'll be beaten so badly that you'll be begging for forgiveness." Ryuuga wanted to say something to that, but he still had the duct tape on his mouth. He kept trying to pull it off (all looking very comical) but failing to do so. Hope smirked. "Also, that duct tape is made with a special compound that once it hits air, it sticks permanently to whatever it touches next unless you have a special solvent." He glared at her, then lunged at her. Madoka sighed, and Ginga, Masamune, King, Benkei, Yuu, and Tithi looked terrified. Kyoya, Dynamis, and Aguma looked indifferent. Madoka facepalmed herself.

"He shouldn't have done that." Within seconds there was a bloodied and bruised Ryuuga on the ground.

"I'm a mixed double black belt martial artist. You may beat me in Beyblade, but in a fight, you don't want to mess with me. Now, you might want to get into the emergency room. The rest of you, you'll see a list posted outside the store with your weeks that you'll be working, but be warned, you won't just work here in Metal City, so be ready to wake up at ungodly hours. Be at the store fro days you will work there by 8 exactly, or else you'll all end up like Ryuuga over there." Hope smirked and walked away.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, each week will be just one chapter, so there's going to be about 10 more chapters. R&R**


End file.
